


Krystal's Extended Shore Leave

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anthro, Diaper, Diapers, Extreme, Furry, Mental Regression, Other, Scat, Scat Smearing, scat eating, seriously, toothless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Krystal’s been missing for almost a month now, after having gone onto a far off planet when hearing about a secret lab that potentially housed a weapon of mass destruction. What was contained within didn’t want to harm the world; and instead took Krystal in, and began its subroutines to protect and raise her; whether she wanted it to or not…A commission for TheAnon on Furaffinity!





	Krystal's Extended Shore Leave

[Log X12-946: Status - Observing]

_Subject has been in good health since her first day here. It has been three weeks since she found herself in our care. At first, she was very resistant to our services. As one can see in this footage, we were required to restrain her in order to get her to eat, and she needed to be confined to an open top cage to avoid her running off. There were five···· recorded instances of the subject attempting to escape. We’ve corrected this by implementing Stage 3 security in her chambers; the vents have been welded shut, sturdier bars placed on the windows, and all loose objects have been removed. To ensure the subject’s passivity in regards to testing, during her rests, our neural machines have implanted calming thoughts in her head, and have thusly eliminated any hostile thoughts. We’ve yet to see any negative side effects._

Krystal looked up at the flashing blinking lights of the metal orb that floated around the entrance of her crib. Her silly broken mind had made basic, basic associations at this point, which was essentially the extent of what she could do. The glowy, shiny orb showing up meant that she was going to be happy! That made her smile big and bright, her pink gums flashing the camera like a newborn baby, little streams of drool running past the rounded points where predatory and sharp canine teeth once stood.

A paw reached out to the toy floating above, trying to take hold of it, but it was just out of her reach. If only she could just…! Her body wiggled and squirmed back and forth, trying to get herself to a sitting up position. Surely that would do the trick! It was like her instincts knew that her body was strong, lithe, capable of physical feats, but the disconnect between that and her actual motor functions had atrophied to nothing.

_Subject’s health is good. She has been eating all her meals, even taking part in seconds and thirds, although through our measurements, she leaves enough of a mess that the actual amount she eats is more equal to two and a quarter meals. She is fed three times a day, according to Caring Protocols. Her physiology is truly alien, however. This species is capable of creating waste at such an exceptional rate; beyond anything else we have on record._

Almost on cue, a loud squishing sound filled the air, echoing against the cold walls of Krystal’s chambers. It was a sound that the computer was well used to, one that it was getting ready to take care of in the background. The fox had pooped herself again! The first time today too, according to its records on her, kept on a very in-depth chart displayed on the wall (not that Krystal could understand it besides the bright, pretty colors). The computer recorded as the material, bright white, fresh and new, began to bulge outwards, its almost stretchy, crinkly material not resisting much at all as the waste was pumped in effortlessly. A darker hue spread across the seat of it as it gradually peeked out from her hips and legs.

The orb shifted, moving around to get a better view of her diaper from below, watching as the force of her messing pushed her up a good few inches from the sheer amount of the stuff filling the confined space, without her sinking in too much.

_Subject’s morning movement seems to be especially thick. Dietary records shall be updated to reflect this. We will begin preparing her next meal using this data. Signs point to her diaper holding up well. Our padding micro-weave research has been fruitful in this regard. We’ve made great strides in diaper resilience since her first week here._

Her legs stretched out, claws wiggling as the relief hit her and the warmth spread further around her hips. The claws were trimmed by the caretaking unit in order to ensure she didn’t harm herself, of course. Stunting their growth as well meant that she’d never have to worry about big scary claws ever again!

With a sigh of satisfaction, the dense fox relaxed as her messies finished, giggling from how nice it felt. Whatever part of her brain that was supposed to mark this as ‘vile and disgusting’ was long since gone; making her revert to the primal instinct of ‘warm = good’. Wiggling her hips back and forth, her big ears twitched and bounced with her tail’s swaying as she giddily partook in smearing that waste across her big baby bottom. Thick, squishing noises filled the air, accompanied by the sounds of the mostly dry material shifting around with her. The orb moved around her while she was distracted with her little play, getting all angles of the diaper for 3D projecting later.

_Analysis concludes her diaper will not last another movement. Moving to put a replacement on._

Robotic hands descended from the ceiling, and the orb moved in front of Krystal’s face, capturing her attention easily by just being there, but maintaining it by making rainbow LEDs blink from around its surface. Such bright, sparkly lights always enamored the dumb fox girl.

She cooed, sucking on her fingers as she watched the lights dance before her. So pretty, so soothing, it was all the entertainment she needed. Her brain was so focused on that, she barely registered the firm hands around her waist, untaping her diaper and wrapping it up gingerly to make sure nothing spilled out. The hands compacted it into a ball, brown and mushy, absolutely exuding a horrid scent of her mess, and set it aside, grabbing the diaper supplies kept nearby her crib.

Wipes were applied quite generously to her bubble butt, making her tail flick about while eager giggles left her lips. Krystal was so used to the warm squishiness that the stark contrast with the cold wipes was genuinely fun! A coo left her lips, tongue lolling up, her big smile making her cheeks dimple.

_Subject reacts well to the cleaning procedure. We will change the temperature of the wiping implements to be colder next time; to see if a colder wipe leads to a happier subject._

The wipes were tossed into a nearby pail, and powder was applied generously to the blue butt. Krystal giggling, collecting what bits of the powder she could in the air onto her paws and began patting across her body, mouth hanging open with a line of drool snaking out as she worked on her art. The blue was decorated with smatterings of her own pawprints in white of various intensities, and smelled quite fresh at that!

The pod was getting to work getting the next diaper lined up, the garment crinkling as it was unfolded, when its lights turned red suddenly, blinking a few times in alarm.

_Subject is experiencing another movement; repadding process prioritized, increase haste._

The robot arms went into overdrive as it tried to get Krystal properly secured before she made another mess. Her legs were raised up, little paw-toes wiggling in the air as she squealed from the sudden movement, and her hips were lifted with her. Swiftly, with mechanical precision and practice, the diaper was placed under her rear, tail moved carefully out of the way, and with a flurry of crinkles, the arms brought the front up, wrapped the wings around and just held them in place for peak efficiency as the arms felt Krystal’s next accident beginning.

It was practically an explosion to start with, a large burst of the waste filling out the diaper. The hands had to hold the diaper securely around her hips themselves in order to make sure nothing spilled out. After the first wave, it came out at a slower but consistent pace, and a third hand moved down from off the side, pressing into the darkening material of the diaper, emitting squishing noises as it pushed the mess around.

Despite frequent messings, the feeling of it is consistent. Logically, this makes sense due to her diet being unchanging, but the real surprise comes from just how much she can produce. One would assume that after a big movement, the next would be smaller or less impressive, but the subject is capable of consistent, constant messing.

Krystal cooed, enjoying the satisfaction of feeling the pressure that was once built up in her finally leaving. Right into the fresh diaper, too! She loved how nice a fresh diaper felt, but ruining it felt even better, if only because the material was so stiff and resistant against her pushes. Her legs kicked and squirmed, lightly brushing against the arms as they kept her in place, just lost in the fun that was wiggling her big baby butt in her own filth, still being recorded without her being aware.

It was so much fun, she just began bouncing! Her hips lips and lowered, going up and down, making the mattress of her crib squeak as she played on her makeshift trampoline. The squishing against her butt felt so nice, and each time her rearmade impact against the flat surface, the warm thick feeling spread further in her diaper, making the discoloration move around her hips and almost tease the front.

“Uppa, uppa~” Krystal squealed, feeling the warmth spread upwards now, beyond the waistband of her diaper, trailing up to her lower back as her bouncing became too much for the unsecured diaper. The little baby was too rambunctious for her own good, it seemed.

_Subject has had a leak. Protocol mandates changing her location in order for proper cleaning procedures. Setting up changing table and feeding station now._

Parts of the room shifted, props being brought out and set up to get ready for Krystal’s transport. A large, thick blanket was laid out on the floor, while a high-chair was set up nearby. Gingerly, the robo-hands removed the diaper once sensors saw she had finished her new accident and balled it up gingerly, placing it with the other brown lump on the floor.

Two hands took krystal from under her arms and lifted her up, the fox squealing in awe as she felt herself essnetially flying. Her tiny mind could barely process how she was even moving like this as she was whisked off to the changing blanket, gingerly layed down with the utmost care. The changing supplies followed suit, while a few other hands got to work cleaning up the baby’s crib.

The wiping began once again on the dumb girl, making her squeal in delight, and the computer continued to record while writing its observations.

_Beginning to deliver subject’s new meal. Meal for the day shall be the strawberry mix, taken from the fruits grown in the labs. This mixture is showing promise of her waste becoming even thicker, with increased frequency. This will allow our compost to be continually made, to the point where we will be making more than we are using for our super nutrients._

The hands moved around Krystal’s waist to tape up her new diaper once the wiping and powdering had finished. The fresh white diaper hugged her hips securely, and the computer waited a few moments, checking if she was going to have another accident, again. Once satisfied that it was safe, the hands lifted her up once more, making the fox squeal with delight as she was brought on another ‘flight’ to her high chair.

Something about being in the air just felt right. Her mushy brain couldn’t understand why or even begin pursuing the train of thought; but did she even need to? It felt nice, and that’s what mattered!

Her diaper crinkled as her hips slid past the armrests of the chair, the material spilling out over the edge of her seat from the garment’s sheer volume. It was so thick, that when the tray was lowered to put her food on, it couldn’t click in place. It simply rested upon the crotch of her diaper with a soft poomf.

A tube descended from the ceiling, snaking around before stopping just above her plate. Her simple mental ability to create a few associations made her immediately realize what this was for, and a gasp of glee left her as she clapped, the rumble of the machinery coming to life.

In the next moment, the pink mush spilled out of the pipe and onto the tray in front of her. The aroma hit her immediately, and her tail wagged about like a feral dog, salivating through her toothless gums onto her breasts. It wasn’t the most attractive meal, but Krystal had nothing else to compare it to. The mush that the tube gave her was always good, but this one smelled super nice! She couldn’t put words to what she was smelling, let alone tell that the stuff was absolutely chock-full of fiber.

Her blue paws raised high into the air, and swung down into the mess, causing some excess to splatter over the sides. Swooning from the squishy sensation that reminded her over her diaper, she squeezed the mush into balls, slapped it around, and played with it like a child would play with mashed potatoes.

_Subject doesn’t tire of her actions. Despite doing the same routine for each meal, she acts like it’s a brand new experience each time. Hypothesis: Subject either has such limited mental capacity that she simply forgets between each feeding. Alternate Hypothesis: This ritual is something she instinctively did, perhaps a left from her time before coming here._

Her hands emerged from the pink mass and she immediately began pressing them against her body, matching her powdering design that she had done prior. Splatterings covered her body, and it only took moments before one could better describe her as a pink and blue fox. Once to her face, her tongue lolled across the pad of her paw, and her ears perked, finally registering somewhere in the broken synapses within that this was actually food! Had she already come to that conclusion? She couldn’t remember anyways!

Grinning wickedly, both hands dug in once more, retrieving handfuls of the goop, and her head leaned in to meet them halfway, maw wide open to toss the stuff right in. She was thankful that she didn’t have to chew too much; she only had to wiggle her tongue a little, chomp with her wet gums, and swallow! That made eating so fast. More handfuls followed, before the little dimwit got her best idea of the day!

Krystal let her hands remain in the squish and her face moved down all the way, burying in the stuff as she chomped away, happily giggling and humming noisily from the wonderful tastes of it all. So tasty, so good, her very primal instincts were flaring up, driving her desire to just keep on eating, ignoring everything else, including the rumbling her stomach as she ate.

She didn’t make any sign that she knew she was already messing her diaper again besides a little grunt that was lost in the wet sounds of her eating her meal. The fox slowly began to rise in her seat as the thick, squishing noises filled the air around her. Rumbling blrrrrts, rousing pbbbbbts, her tail twitching in the hole in the seat behind her… All signs of a satisfactory mess. That, of course, and the lumpy brown stains spreading out from the seat of her pamps was another good indicator.

_Subject clearly isn’t aware of her mess when engaged in eating. Her mind is seemingly capable of focusing on one activity at a time, and not much more. One can only imagine what thoughts are even able to go through her head, or if she thinks at all; otherwise acting on just instinct._

The tray across her lap slowly rose with her as the poop filled out each empty crevice left in her once pristine diaper. Krystal had no idea just how much waste she was emptying out, not until it was too late.

An especially large movement, one that elicited an audible “mmmmgh~” from the fox’s mouth and a shudder from her rear end, lifted her up just enough to start sliding the tray off the floor. Her eyes went wide as the pinkish red paste slipped farther and farther from her grip, before landing on the clean metal floor with a heavy cling from the table, and a SPLAT! from the paste. Her hands flailed, reaching out for it, trying to get it back, but it was just so far…!

Using her big girl brain, she began wiggling her hips to try and wedge herself free of the highchair, which was now holding her in place, with the diaper now being so large the armrests were keeping it in place. The brown mess within squished and shifted as the armrests pressed against it, spilling the material up and over them, before Krystal was finally able to wiggle herself free, and with a squeal of delight, fell forward, landing in her meal with a giggling squish.

The robot didn’t seem to know what to do. The robo-hands hovered close, ready to pull her out to clean her off, but… This was a new behavior. She had never done something like this before. The cameras zoomed in on all angles to observe every bit of her behavior, taking studious notes.

And so she played. Eating the stuff, molding it into shapes with no real sense or logic to their creation. The mush went everywhere as she splashed along, and her body was getting covered in the stuff.

After a while of her play, the computer decided that it was time to clean. Hands reached down and picked Krystal up under her arms, carrying her back some and onto a blanket stretched out on the floor, and gently placed her down; her butt making an almost wet, thickly dense squishy noise once it made impact with the floor. Off to the side, the computer got to work cleaning up the remains of her meal, while the hands tending to her laid her back and started removing her diaper. Krystal was still whimpering, sad that she had lost the soft toy she was just playing with, but her mind couldn’t stay focused on that once the cold hit her nethers with the wet wipe cleaning her up. Her mind couldn’t focus on her distress now that a new stimuli was being introduced.

The powdering was applied, and the diapers she had already ruined were collected in a pile off the side, all roughly the same size, one that Krystal tried reaching for, but it was juuust out of reach, and she couldn’t stretch enough to get it. While she was distracted with that, the computer took the time to apply her new diaper.

_Sensors indicate that our supply of diapers is running low. To save the stock of especially good diapers, we shall keep the subject in our lesser quality paddings. This diminishing supply is unsurprising; subject has gone through at least 10 a day. Our synthesizer is still working on making optimal diapers that could potentially reduce the changes needed to 2 or 3 at least. System focus will be directed to there to speed up production time._

With a soft fwip of the final bit of tape being attached, the computer finished diapered Krystal, the sprawled out baby idly kicking her limbs out. The glowy orb that the main computer looked through retracted up into the ceiling, as did the arms, leaving Krystal alone.

She wasn’t sure what to do. The glowy ball was gone, and she had nothing to do. Her head rolled around, trying to find something interesting to lock on to to play with, but the room didn’t lend much to the imagination.

Krystal would just have to make her own fun.

The familiar feeling hit her gut and she cooed, knowing by association what would come next. She rolled onto her front and looked behind her, tail wagging about eagerly as she tried to witness the ‘magic’ for herself. She wasn’t sure what it was, or how her body did it, but it was fun, and great!

The rumbling was familiar and all too welcome when it finally came, making a bit, wet grin spread across her face. She could feel the relief flooding her senses as her waste began to flood the slightly less cushiony material. The smell was still lingering in the air from her last few accidents, and the gases and shit leaving her butt only served to accent the pungent aroma that only she could smell in this facility.

The first brown bulge began to push out against the otherwise smooth white material, and the show was on. After the first bulge came the next, and then the next, like popcorn growing in the microwave, the bulges grew bigger, while the dark hues spread across her big round baby butt. Krystal’s paw moved behind her in a big flailing motion to try and grab at the mound, squeezing it as it filled out and starting to rub it around. Soon enough, her other paw joined in on the fun, messily massaging her bulging booty, while her blissful drooling face pressed against the ground, tongue lolling out with a puddle at the end made from her happy groaning.

Her fingers kneaded the stuff like it was dough, putting no limit on how much abuse she wanted to put her mess and her butt through. But having it all squish in at the same time felt fun, so with a little wiggle of her hips, she lowered her butt to the floor with a solid thump, some of the mess spilling out of the holes of her diaper, but the ‘bulk’ of it remained with, confined in the cushiony prison.

The brown poop splattered about the blanket and Krystal giggled, not having seen the stuff outside her diaper very much! She wiggled her butt in the stuff, enjoying the familiar feeling, before she decided to get adventurous.

Both hands reached down into the stinky mass beyond the waistband and got up to her wrists in the stuff. It reminded her mind a lot of her breakfast, so she tried playing with it just like she did the pink mush! It was almost as consistent as the mush too, so that made it so much fun! She loved how the brown looked, smeared across her paws and pressed against her rump.

The warm, smelly paws soon pressed against her fur, and a coo of glee left her lips. The warm mush didn’t just feel good against her butt, it felt good everywhere else too! Once that revelation hit her brain, she started painting her fur with the stuff. Her pawprints coated her body, with long lines of filth connecting the dots. The brain-dead fox squealed with delight as she created her art, moving from her stomach to her thighs and legs, then her breasts.

The smelly substance got closer and closer to her face, her nose twitching with interest and curiosity. Any normal brain would’ve told her to keep it away from there, but that part of Krystal’s was long gone, and in the next instant, both paws pressed against her cheeks, leaving big silly pawprints there. Scooping up more of her own shit out from her diaper, she splattered it against her forehead and dragged it down, before finally opening her mouth wide, and shoving her paw in.

A swoon left her lips, the taste entirely new to her, even for any latent memories that were buried deep in her mind. Drooling her thick saliva down her messy paws, she licked them clean, empty gums smacking ineffectively against them to try and get as much as she can off. The brown quickly stained her tongue the more she ate, and her tail curled around herself in contented happiness as she continued her meal, more and more of the stuff leaving her diaper and entering her body once more; a very efficient meal.

By the time the computer returned, the fox had her fill and finished her meal, and was sucking her thumb idly, trying to get the rest of the taste off it.

_Subject… has no qualms about the quality of her food. This could be good in the case of an emergency. And she has no care about how… clean she remains, a stark contrast from what our records state of other such of her species. Fortunately, diaper production has completed, and we will be able to continue changing her in the future. For now, the subject needs a bath._

The all familiar robo-hands descended and picked up the fox, scooping her up and cradling her. Her diaper sagged below, swinging back and forth like a confined pendulum as she was carried away. Stray bits of her own shit dropped from her body as she left, creating a messy trail of breadcrumbs that could serve as a visual and aromatic trail to follow the lovely baby fox. Krystal babbled nonsensically as she still sucked her thumb, smiling widely up at the glowing orb.

She was already looking forward to her next meal.


End file.
